1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to changing a broadcast channel, and more particularly, to a fast adaptive channel changing method and apparatus of a digital broadcast channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when a user changes from a currently watched broadcast channel to another channel while using a digital broadcast reproducing apparatus, such as a digital television (DTV) or a cable set-top box, the digital broadcast reproducing apparatus detects channel mapping information, such as corresponding channel frequency information, by interpreting a channel change request from the user. The digital broadcast reproducing apparatus tunes a broadcast signal using a tuner by referring to the detected channel mapping information, and reproduces the tuned broadcast signal via demodulation and decoding. Several signal processing operations are performed before the user finally watches a program of the newly changed channel. Accordingly, a halt time (hereinafter, referred to as a screen blank time) may occur in the digital broadcast reproducing apparatus for a predetermined time after changing the channel. However, since at least 1.8 seconds to 5 seconds are consumed as the screen blank time, the user may be bored while waiting, or may purchase an analog TV instead of a DTV.